Freaky Monday
by HideKane14SasakiHaise
Summary: This is literally just Freaky Friday except with klance XD.


Freaky Monday

 **Lance's POV**

Now that I think about it, I guess it all started at dinner.

"Dude, stop bumping into me." Keith was sitting next to me, and we were both trying to get some green goo.

"You're the one who keeps bumping into me!" I said, elbowing his arm so I could serve myself.

"Give me that." Keith said, grabbing the spoon out of my hand and reaching for the green goo.

"Would you stop, I had the spoon first." I said, elbowing him again.

"Do you ever shut up?" Keith almost yelled.

"Well do you ever stop complaining?!" I yelled back at him.

"You two will never be able to work to together if keep arguing with each other." Allura sighed, putting her fork down.

"Fine then," Keith said. "Lance you can serve yourself first." He shoved the serving spoon into my hands and I served myself some goo.

^^.

"Hey Lance, want to play video games with me and Pidge?" asked Hunk.

"Nah, I think I'll just sit here a while." I said, looking out a window."

"Okay, tell me if you change your mind." Hunk said. "Come on Pidge."

Keith walked by, purposing bumping into me.

"Hey, watch it." I said, turning to face him.

"Something wrong?" he said.

"Well, yes. You just bumped into me." I said flatly.

"Whatever."

"Apologize." I snapped.

"No." he said, walking away from me.

I grabbed his arm. "Apologize. Now." I said.

"Seriously, do you ever stop whining?!"

"Do you!?" I yelled.

"Excuse me, but would you two try my new recipe?" Coran interrupted, handing each of us what looked like a green coconut.

"Um, okay." I looked at it and took a bite. "Hey, this isn't that bad." I ate the rest of it and turned to look at Keith, who was still eating his.

"What are you looking at?" Keith snapped at me, glaring.

"Nothing." I said, walking away.

^^.

I woke up the next morning and stretched.

 _Wait a second._ I thought. _This isn't my room._

I stood up and walked around a bit.

 _Where did these clothes come from?_ I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"What the-!" I backed away from the mirror and knocked right into the shower curtain. "I'd recognize that mullet anywhere." I said to myself. _But how am I in Keith's body?!_

 **Keith's POV**

 _Ugh. I guess I better get up…_

I got out of bed and rubbed my face, running my fingers down my hair.

 _Wait a second… Isn't my hair longer than that?_ I looked around the room for any evidence of Lance cutting my hair while was sleeping. _Huh? This isn't my room._

I walked over to the bathroom to wash my face. That's when I realized that it wasn't my face. It was Lance's.

"That's it I'm going back to sleep." I said to myself. But it wasn't my voice. It was Lance's.

That's when I heard the door of Lance's room open. And I saw myself walk in the door.

"Hey, myself! It's me, you! I swear my name's Lance! Not Keith!"

"Lance?" I said. "It's me, Keith!"

"Keith? What's going on?! Why am I in your body!" Lance screamed.

"I- I don't know." I said. "But I do know that you should stop freaking out. If the others hear you they'll think that you're crazy. That I'm crazy."

"Well maybe I am crazy…" Lance whispered, putting his hand on his face- well, my face.

"I don't know about you, but I am certainly not crazy." I sighed. "I'm just stuck in my rival's body. Oh my God. Maybe I am crazy."

"How do we fix this?" Lance croaked.

"I don't know." I said. "What could have caused this?"

"I have no idea." Lance replied, putting his fingers through his hair- my hair. "But I wish I knew. Maybe it's from living in the castle. Or eating that green goo stuff all the time."

"What about that thing Coran gave us last night!" I said.

"The green coconut-thing?" Lance raised his eyebrows. "Let's go ask Coran about it. If he caused this that I sure would like to have a word with him."

"Whoa whoa whoa." I grabbed his arm- my arm. "If he didn't cause it than he'll think we're crazy."

"I don't care." he jerked his arm out of my grip and walked down the hall.

 _I guess I should go with him._ I thought. I let out a sigh and went after him.

^^.

"Hey. Coran." Lance sneered.

Allura, who was also in the room, looked up. "What's the matter, Keith?"

"He," Lance pointed at Coran. "Is what's the matter."

"Coran." Allura said. "What did you do this time?"

"I- um." he had a guilty look on his face. "I have no idea what he's talking about."

"Coran." Allura sighed. "What did you do."

"I'll tell you what he did." Lance glared. "He fed Keith and I some weird green coconut thing and now I'm stuck in Keith's body."

Allura's eyes widened. "Oh God." she said quietly.

I spoke up. "How do we get back to normal?" I asked. "I don't exactly trust Lance with my body."

Allura looked at her lap. "I can't fix it." she said. "Only you two can fix it."

"What do you mean?" Lance said, a confused look in his eyes.

"It's in old Altean spell." she said, still not looking up from her lap. "'Only selfless love can change you back.'"

"Selfless love?" Lance asked. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't really know." confessed Allura.

"You don't know!?" I exclaimed, started to freak out a bit.

"You're the princess of Altea," Lance closed his eyes, trying to calm down. "How could you not know about some Altean spell? Doesn't being a princess come with a job description?"

"Are you really trying to make jokes at a time like this?" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Look you two," Allura, said looking up from her lap with a very serious look on her face. "This is not the time to argue. You need to learn to get along so you can fix this."

"Learn to get along? With him?" I said. " No way."

Allura stood up. "If you want to get back to normal, you have to." she said, a stern look in her eyes.

"Well then." Lance sighed. "I suppose we have to…"

 **Hey guys! Hope you liked it! I know it's not very funny yet but I promise, it will be. I actually gut the idea from this RP generator thingy.**


End file.
